


Family Moments

by Bittie752



Series: Tyler Family Adventures [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittie752/pseuds/Bittie752
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of missing scenes from my story An Unexpected Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Melody discuss names.

**August 2007**

"So just how much money are you making off this book?" Mels said as she tossed the mock-up copy of Amy's first novel onto her night stand.

"It's not about the money." Amy said with a shrug. Picking up the book, the red-head placed it carefully on the bookshelf. "It was never about that. I only started writing as part of my therapy."

"So a lot then?" Mels giggled.

Amy couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah a lot, bit only 'cause they want the whole series."

"So enough to set you and Rory up for life then?"

"Why would my book have anything to do with me and Rory?" Amy's forehead crinkled in confusion.

Mels gave her friend a knowing look. "Come off it. You and Rory are meant to be. "I'm sure the two of you will be married before too long. Don't even try to deny it, Ams you've been together for years and I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Doubt it," Amy said with a small sigh. "We're too young to think about getting married. Plus he hasn't even told me he loves me yet."

"Typical bloke," Mels said shaking her head. "Always rubbish at expressing their feelings, just 'cause he hasn't said it doesn't mean he don't feel it. Rory Williams is head over arse in love with you. I'm certain the two of you will end up married one day. Not to mention you've always wanted to be a Williams."

"That's not even their real last name." Amy revealed without thinking. Immediately realizing her mistake, she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mels compelled Amy to answer. "What's their real last name, then?"

Amy vehemently shook her head and kept her hand clamped in place.

"Come on, sweetie, it's just me." Mels said prying Amy's hand away. "I know how to keep a secret. I've got a couple doozies myself. Ones that would blow your mind if I told you. Come on spill."

Again Amy shook her head and pursed her lips together.

"I bet it's really embarrassing isn't it?" Mels laughed. "Something they wouldn't want anyone to know. Who cares though you can always keep Pond if you want, make Rory take yours."

"Not telling." Amy managed to say without opening her mouth.

"I'll just have to guess then." Grinning gleefully Mels started rattling off names.

Bahls, Fuchs, Tittsworth, Butts, Bottoms, Dickman, Glasscock

Soon both girls were rolling on the floor in laughter. "Stop it." Amy said trying to stifle her giggle. "It's not embarrassing, I promise."

"Then what? Just tell me."

"Alright but I need you to swear on everything in this world that you will never tell." Amy let one last giggle escape her lips.

"Babe," Mels said rolling her eyes. "You realize that the only people on this shitty rock that I give a damn about are you, Rory, Nan, Pops, Brina, Tony and Trisha. I'm not telling anyone. I swear on my very own existence. Now spill."

"Right," Amy pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "So years ago, Dad told me that they were in this kind of Witness Protection thing and I kept overhearing Trisha call Tony "Tyler'. So I asked her and she confirmed that that's the family's real last name."

Mels smirked. "So, it'll be Amy Tyler instead?"

Amy threw a pillow and hit her friend square in the nose. "Nah, I'm going to be a famous author soon, I need to keep at least part of my own name. I think I'll be Amy Tyler-Pond."


	2. The Rose Room

She'd asked to see it only twice since she'd been back on the TARDIS. He couldn't blame her for wanting to see it. She'd always been curious, his Rose. With more than twenty years of her husband, well, essentially of himself, teasing her about the contents of that room, he was surprised that she hadn't demanded that the TARDIS just reveal the room to her.

But Rose had respected his privacy in this matter. Which is why, nine days after reuniting with the love of his existence, the Doctor took her hand in his and led her down a darkened corridor.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked excitedly.

The Doctor pulled her to a stop in front of a nondescript door. "This, Rose Tyler," he bopped the tip of her nose with his finger, "this is the Rose room." The Rose Room was different than her old bedroom. When he slept, he slept in her bedroom. When he needed to be near her, he went to her bedroom. When he missed her, he went to her bedroom. When he needed a reason to keep going, he went to the Rose Room.

"Really?" She reached out her free hand and hesitantly touched the door. "I'm not sure I should go in there."

"What?" He jumped back in surprise. "You practically begged to see this room and now you don't want to go inside."

She gave him her tongue-in-teeth grin and darted past him into the room. Once inside, she gasped. It was like stepping outside into a garden filled with all different types of rose bushes. He had collected them from dozens of different planets. "These," he said, pointing to a bush of pink and yellow flowers, "are Tyler roses. I cultivated them for you."

"They're beautiful." Rose smiled and bent down to sniff one. "They don't smell like regular roses." She sniffed again and then looked up at him wide eyed. "Did you genetically alter these to smell like my old shampoo?"

"Yes, well," he stammered, his ears turned bright red. "I might have. Yes."

Standing up again, she kissed his cheek. "You are hopelessly romantic." Without waiting for a response, she continued to stroll through the garden until she came upon a familiar stone statue. This one was pristine, unlike the one she had last seen in the British Museum, and this one had 'my lucky pants' engraved at the bottom.

"We made two, Michelangelo and I," he explained, "when I left you as a statue outside of Rome. I told you that he taught me how to sculpt so we worked on the pair of statues. One to leave behind and one to keep here. So I would never forget my Goddess Fortuna."

A tear formed in the corner of her eye as she began walking again. Next, she came upon a wall filled with names and photographs. She recognized Nancy and Jamie from 1941, the Connellys from 1953, Chloe Webber from 2012, as well as countless others they had encountered.

But there weren't just photos from the times when they had known them. It seemed like the Doctor had followed the progression of their lives, highlighting how those people had made the world a better place. At the top of the wall was the inscription: The Stuff of Legends, making the Universe a better place one person at a time.

"After I lost you, when I wanted to stop, when I just wanted to lose hope, I'd come here." The Doctor came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'd remember everything that we accomplished and you would keep me fighting. After I left you and James on the beach in Norway, I stopped coming in here and I lost sight of who I am. I forgot to let you make me better."

Rose spun in his arms to face him. She reached up a hand and caressed his cheek. He leaned into her touch. "I love you, Doctor. Always have, always will."

"I love you, too." It felt so wonderful to be able to say those words to her now. Bending down, he kissed her. It wasn't their first kiss and it wasn't their last, by far. But it was what every single one of their kisses was, a promise of forever, together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set between An Unexpected Family and Life as a Circular Paradox

"Doctor, is that you?" Rose asked.

There was a creak in the floor board and Rose swallowed hard. Someone or something was in here with her and her fight or flight response was leaning towards flight. A loud bang had her stumbling backwards.

Where was her bow tie wearing, floppy haired, git of a Doctor? Rule number one was always 'don't wander off' but he never bothered to follow it himself. If he didn't get back soon, she was going to regenerate him.

A shiver shot down her spine as a soft scratching noise emanated from the other room. Clenching her eyes shut, she tried to convince herself that the noises were perfectly harmless. For Christ's sake, she had stared down Daleks in the eyestalk and hadn't flinched, but an old abandoned cabin in the American Northwest in 1890 was terrifying.

Cold fingers wrapped around her shoulder and she let out a blood curdling scream. Her eyes sprung open and she tried to escape but the hand held her firmly in place.

"Calm down, Rose it's just me," the Doctor grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Slowly she turned, breaking heavily. His eyes narrowed as he studied her. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Letting go of her, he clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"This place gives me the creeps," Rose admitted. "Did you find the signal thing you were looking for?"

Tentatively, he reached out and pulled her into a hug, his cheek resting on the top of her head. "I did. Turns out it was a low level psychic field that increases the amount of adrenaline in someone and then promotes the flight response.

"Like a muggle repelling charm?" she asked, snuggling against his chest. His presence always had a calming effect on her.

Smiling, he leaned back and kissed her on the nose. "A fitting analogy. The device seems to be some sort of security system. The only thing still operating on a ship that crashed long ago. I don't think it will be running for much longer though. Maybe a few months at the most."

She shifted, pulling out of his embrace but took his hand in hers. "So what's to stop people from finding the ship once the battery on the security system finally goes out? I don't remember reading about a spaceship, even a crashed one, being found on Earth in the late 19th century."

His eyes widened and he checked his watch. "I might have attached an explosive device, just a small one. But still enough to atomize the ship and flatten everything in a 100 meter radius." He tugged her towards the door.

"Does that include this house?" she asked, now grinning.

"It might."

They reached the exterior door and Rose could see the TARDIS sitting across the field. Looking up at him, she laughed. "Time to run?"

He laughed, his hair falling into his eyes as he gazed down at her. "Time to run."

Hand in hand they sprinted back towards the time and space ship that they called home. The Doctor managed to slam the door shut with them safely inside just as his bomb exploded. A moment later, he threw them into the Vortex as they took off looking for their next adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set sometime in the third story of Tyler Family adventures that I am about to start working on.

~oOo~

"It was a dark and stormy night," the Doctor said softly to his captive audience.

"Why does he start every story like that," Amy asked, not even attempting to suppress an eye roll.

Rose smirked over the rim of her tea cup. On the other side of the library, the Doctor was sitting with their grandchildren, EJ and Jamie. He was telling them a bedtime story, well a story of one of his and Rose's most recent adventures. "He thinks it makes them sound a bit more fairy tale. Like they won't know that what he's telling them is real if it just sounds like an old story."

"Well I hope he doesn't give them nightmares," Trisha added. "Otherwise, I'm going to make him sit up with them. The first time Dad told EJ about Daleks, she wouldn't sleep alone for a month."

"I remember the first time I told Tony about them," Rose recalled fondly. "It was before Mum and Dad died, before… well it was when I was trapped in that parallel world. Tony was fascinated, he made me draw them and help him make models. When we told Rory, he immediately started trying to build a defence system against them. The Doctor caught him setting up a laser security grid in the back garden."

The three ladies laughed loudly and earned a glare from Sabrina. She and Jenny were both reading in the corner. Even after growing up in this boisterous family Sabrina still hated to be interrupted while reading. Jenny couldn't care less and hadn't even bothered to look up.

"How old was he?" Trisha asked, observing that Tony and Rory were playing chess near the fireplace.

"Four, I think." Rose wrinkled her nose. "Probably not the best time to tell children about them or any other monster we've encountered. We know that now. It's best if we don't make them grow up too fast."

Amy set her teacup down and had that look in her eyes that Rose knew meant that Amy was thinking of Melody. Gently, Rose laid her hand on her daughter's and squeezed. It had all happened over two years ago now but the pain of the loss of Melody's childhood still resonated through the family. No one felt that pain more than Amy, Rory and Melody herself.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Rose asked quietly.

Pulling her hand back, Amy wiped away a tear that had slipped down her cheek. "'M fine Mum. It's just the pregnancy, extra hormones and what not. You should know."

The teacup almost slipped from Rose's hand. "What?" They hadn't told anyone yet, much to the Doctor's chagrin. But Rose associated telling people that she was pregnant with tragedy, since her parents had died the same day she broke the news. How did Amy know? Who else knew? Had the Doctor told them?

Amy's eyes narrowed. "I meant Rory. You gestated a part Gallifreyian long before I did. So I figured that you'd understand the weird alien hormone thing."

"Right, yeah, of course," Rose replied quickly. She could tell that both Amy and Trisha were about to press her to see if anything was wrong. Secrets weren't something that they kept in this family but this was something that she just wasn't ready to tell yet. Luckily, the Doctor chose that moment to walk over carrying two sleeping children.

"I think it's time for these little monsters to go to bed," he whispered with a jovial smile. Trisha took Jamie and Tony bounded over and relieved his dad of EJ.

" _We'll tell them about the baby when you're ready,"_ the Doctor assured her in her mind. " _However long that takes. I love you. They love you_."

Rose smiled and sent her love for him back through their bond. Soon enough they would tell them and every last one would be excited for the newest Tyler on the way. But for now, she would keep their growing child between her and her husband.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the events of Life as a Circular Paradox

 

The Doctor winced as he took a tentative step out of the tattoo parlour on Renpar 5. "I cannot believe you actually made me go through with that. It actually glitters and the words are pink. I am the proud owner of a sparkly, pink lettered tattoo. On my bum!"

Grinning, Rose took his hand. "You made me a promise and it's high time you kept it. It's a good thing the tattoos quick healing."

"In my defence, I thought you were dying and I was trying to keep you fighting. I would have promised you anything." He bumped her shoulder with his. "I'm so glad you didn't... die I mean."

"I know. You're rubbish without me." She pulled him to a stop and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Pulling back a fraction of an inch, the Doctor whispered against Rose's lips. "I love you, and yes, I am completely useless without you. And I must say that if we had to get _branded_ , we couldn't have picked anything that was more factual."

"Well then," Rose caught her tongue between her teeth. "Well then love, I think it's time you prove it."

Removing his arms from around her waist, he grabbed her hand. "Yes, of course, come along Tyler back to the TARDIS." And they ran, laughing the entire way. The Doctor barely paused long enough to close the TARDIS doors as he swept Rose off to their bedroom. She took her time showing the Doctor exactly what his new tattoo meant.

_Property of Rose Tyler_

He took pleasure in letting her have complete control, at least this once. After all, the words that she had inked underneath the slightly purple TARDIS on her hip were undeniably true.

_In charge of the Doctor._


End file.
